


Pornography Ruined His Life

by zvi



Category: Fastlane
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character of Color, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-24
Updated: 2004-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zvi/pseuds/zvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something happening here. What it is ain't exactly clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pornography

**Author's Note:**

> This takes off from Asslane. It was written for mimesere.

Deaq woke up with Van in his bed.

Understatement.

He woke up with Van's hardon digging in his hip, Van's hand in his boxers, jacking away. Van's mouth was pressed to his neck, sucking and licking, with Van's other hand cradling his head.

Basically, he woke up fucking, and damn if it wasn't hard to _think_ when someone was squeezing your dick, tugging on the hood just enough to feel it, running a nail lightly over your balls.

"Oh my god," he said. He couldn't get his thoughts straight, didn't know who he was supposed to be, who Van was supposed to be to him. He didn't know what name to use, if endearments were right or wrong. He moaned and pushed up a little. That was safe enough, and if Van would just push a little harder on his balls, he could come in about two seconds.

"Shh, baby," whispered Van.

Deaq felt the grip on his dick relax, the fingers pull up and away from his balls, and he whimpered.

Van chuckled and muttered, "I want to make this last for you, okay?" Deaq felt the warm breath in his ear when Van said, "I think we're being watched, man. Go with the flow." Deaq felt cold when Van's head pulled back. "Can you do that for me, baby? Can you wait?"

"Uh huh," Deaq grunted. He could wait, he could hold out. He was a grown man, and he didn't have to keep pushing up into the palm of Van's hand, could hold back from the rough drag of gun and driving calluses over the sensitive head of his dick. He could hold his hips still and wait for Van's direction, follow his partner's lead. "Talk to me."

Van shook his head and pulled his hands all the way out of Deaq's boxers. "Take off your shorts. I want to touch you. I want to see."

Deaq lifted his hips and carefully tugged them down. He was so hard now, he didn't want to catch and bend his dick the wrong way. When the cloth was gone, he realized that Van was already naked, felt the scratch of Van's hair on his hip, little spots of slick where Van's dick touched his side.

He took a chance, put his hand on Van's back, ran it down to Van's ass and squeezed. Van arched forward and hissed. "You like that?" He pulled Van sideways, so they were better aligned, dicks trapped between bellies with friction on all sides. He grabbed Van's ass with his other ass and squeezed. "You like me to touch you?"


	2. Ruined His Life

"Bruce, I told you it's not a good shot when we can't see between the two of you. That's the difference between hardcore and softcore, if you can see the connection." The whine, an English woman, was wrong. It sounded just like the pornographer Van and Billie had 'worked with', but they'd made that bust, and Lena should still be doing time.

Deaq sat up, pushed Van off of him. "What the fuck?" The guy looked like Van, looked like Van's younger brother or identical cousin or some shit, but it wasn't Van. The face was too round, the eyes a weird hazel color, and the body was just not the right one.

The guy looked at him with an equal degree of startlement. "Lena, he's awake."

"Shit, I don't have time for this. I'm trying to make a movie here." She pulled something off her hip.

Deaq rolled off the bed away from her, looked around at a huge soundstage. No exits on this side, and god, he was fucked. What the hell was Lena doing out of jail? What the hell was he doing here? How long had he been drugged?

He felt a jolt in his calf. He reached behind himself and pulled out a dart. There was a burn as whatever it was poured through his system. Deaq stood up. He had to get out of here.

The two strangers didn't do anything now. They watched him as he ran toward the exit. The stage was big, a couple of hundred feet, and he couldn't run the whole way. Why was he so out of shape?

"Deaq!"

He turned around at the sound of his name. He was almost to the exit, but that sounded like Van. Van was on the bed at the far end of the studio, naked. "Deaq, don't leave me behind. Come here."

Deaq walked toward his partner. Something was wrong about his partner unrestrained on the bed and the black woman with a camera in front of him, but he couldn't figure out what. Deaq knew he'd been about to leave the soundstage, but that seemed like a dumb idea now. Where would he go without clothes? If he was naked and Van was naked, they must be playing lovers or something like that.

Deaq crawled onto the bed behind Van, put his arms around Van, and whispered in his partner's ear, "What's going on?"

Van twisted around, pressed a kiss to his neck and whispered. "Just follow my lead, okay?"


End file.
